This invention relates to a joint for connecting together at least three generally elongate structural members.
My co-pending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 850,252 relates to building structures of the type having a framework covered by sheet material. The framework of these building structures is made up of a large number of generally tubular members, and it is the aim of this invention to provide a joint for connecting at least three such members and which is easy to manufacture and to use.